El Mayarah
by Fanofeverything101
Summary: Clark thought he was the only one to survive Krypton's destruction. But when he and his best friend Chloe find a spaceship with a young girl who thinks he is Jor-El, he learns that there is at least one other survivor, and she happens to be his cousin. *How Clark and Kara met and their relationship before and during the series*
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing, if I did, the Imra and Mon-El thing would never have happened.

 **AN** – So, I watched season 2 before I watched season 1, I know, I should've done it the other way around. But doing that really made me want to know what all went down when Clark found Kara and the beginning of their relationship before she went to live with the Danvers and their relationship before the start of the show and during it, so I thought I would write about it. Took me a little while to figure out how to start it, but when I heard Kara mention Chloe and her wall of weird in season 3, I knew exactly how to do it, or at least, how I wanted to do it. Love that they connected the show to Smallville. I'm not exactly sure of the ages, but in this story, when Kara arrives, she is 13 and Clark is 25, as Clark said he is 12 years older than Kara.

Also, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it started getting way too long and I decided to split it up. That way, I can add more detail. Also, not sure about the Clark timeline though, so in this story, Zod hasn't shown up yet, for all of you Superman and Smallville fans out there. Hope you guys like it.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!

 **Enjoy!**

Chloe held on tight to Clark as they flew through the sky towards the place where the calculations said that the large spaceship had crashed on earth. Since Superman and the DEO had a very tenuous relationship, they didn't communicate much. But when they found that something large and alien was approaching the planet and the trajectory showed it had come from Krypton, they contacted him. With his, and Chloe's help, they realized it was a giant spaceship of some kind and they left to check it out the minute it arrived.

Once they reached the spot, Clark flew down to the ground, landing gracefully on his feet. Chloe then let go as her best friend since childhood set her down as well. They weren't that close to the ship. Since the DEO insisted on making sure that it was safe and that anyone who was possibly on board wasn't a threat, the alien known to the public as Superman landed on the edge of a hill at least 200 feet away, making sure that the DEO agents didn't hurt any aliens who weren't dangerous while also making sure that they were attacked either.

"Wow. Look at that thing." Chloe remarked as she studied the giant spaceship that covered almost half of the valley.

"It's huge." Clark stated, completely shocked by the Kryptonian ship. Even though he had seen it on the DEO's scanners, it was completely different from seeing it in person.

"Do you have any idea what this was for? Or why it took so long to get here?" Chloe asked as she turned to face Clark, who was already shaking his head and walking closer to the edge to get a better look. Being the only survivor from Krypton, or at least, that they knew of, he know next to nothing about his alien heritage and culture.

Chloe was about to turn back around and watch what was happening below like the Kryptonian was doing, when something caught her eye. It looked silver and was shining bright as it reflected the sunlight that was hitting it. She took a step closer, thinking that maybe it was some debris of something, but it looked familiar to her somehow.

"Hey Clark?" Chloe called out, keeping her eyes on the object in the distance.

"Yeah?" Clark replied, though he wasn't looking at her. His attention was still on the large contraption that the DEO was investigating.

"There's something up there." When Clark heard that, he turned around and walked over to the journalist. Seeing the object that Chloe was pointing at, he started walking towards it. Chloe followed right behind him. Once they got closer though and saw what it was, they both stopped and stared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chloe asked, seeing the design of the machine. She had only seen something like that once, in one of the sheds on Clark's farm. Before it was destroyed that is.

"That's, that's a Kryptonian ship." Clark confirmed, his voice filled with shock but also absolute certainty. There was no mistaking it. The ship was identical to the one he traveled to Earth in. Together, they walked over to it.

"Oh my G*d." Chloe stated the second she saw that there was someone inside. Clark took another step closer then pulled the top right off, revealing a young, blonde, girl, inside. She was wide awake and stared up at Clark. Seeing that she was watching him, Clark gave her a small smile and held out his hand.

"Hey, let me help you out of there." Though she appeared to be in a bit of a daze or in shock, the young girl lifted her hand and grabbed his, letting him help her out of the ship.

"Jor-El?" The little girl questioned with thoughtful yet fearful eyes as she stood on the ground. Clark dropped her hand in surprise.

The alien immediately looked over at Chloe who had the exact same stunned expression that he knew he had on his face. How was it possible that this little girl knew his father? He had died when Clark left Krypton and the planet was destroyed. How was it possible that someone from Krypton would arrive now? Clark then turned back to the girl, hoping he could get some answers.

"No, no I'm not Jor-El. Jor-El is my father. My name is Kal-El." Clark gave her his Kryptonian name, figuring that if she knew his biological father enough to see the apparent family resemblance, she might recognize his real name. She must've because she suddenly started shaking her head and backed away from him.

"No, no, no. Kal-El is a baby." The girl said, voice filled with horror and denial.

"Clark, look at her shirt." Chloe suddenly chimed in. While Clark and the young girl had been talking, Chloe had been studying the new Kryptonian and quickly spotted the crest on her shirt.

Clark turned his attention to the white shirt, also quickly seeing what his best friend had seen. A silver crest decorated the shirt, and it was identical to the one on his own chest. But that crest was his Kryptonian's family crest. Why would she have that on her clothes? Was it possible that they were related?

Before Clark could say or do anything though, a bird flying above let out a loud screech. The blonde screamed and walked backwards fast enough that she fell down on her bottom. She then immediately crawled behind the space ship and stared up at the sky.

"Easy, easy. It's okay. It's just a bird." Clark tried to calm her down. If anything, she looked more terrified though. Not sure exactly what to do, he looked over at Chloe, who had come over to him. Seeing the terrified look in the young girl's eyes and the pleading-for-help look in Clark's, Chloe came closer and crouched down beside her friend.

"Hey sweetie, my name is Chloe. What's your name?" Chloe asked with a sweet smile, trying not to scare the blonde anymore than she already was. The blonde had barely given her any attention until now and stared at her before deciding to answer.

"Kara." Chloe's smile widened at the response, glad that she answered her.

"That's a beautiful name." Chloe told her. The girl, Kara, slowly gave the older blonde a small smile of her own, causing Clark to grin that she seemed comfortable with at least one of them now.

"I know you're probably really scared right now, but you're safe, we're not going to hurt you." Clark assured her. Kara immediately turned to look at him again with the same confusion as before, maybe even stronger as she remembered who he said he was and what they were talking about before she got scared of the bird.

"I left just after Kal-El. How can you be him?" Kara wondered with a confused and scared tone. Clark was just as confused as she was. If she had left right after his parents sent him off, she should've arrived on Earth at the same time as him. And seeing her still so scared, confused, and vulnerable deeply unsettled Clark. While he had always hated seeing others in pain or scared, which was part of the reason he decided to use his powers to protect people, for some reason, he felt a protectiveness over the young girl that he never really felt before.

"How about you come with us, and we'll figure it out, okay?" Clark suggested, holding out his hand to help her stand up. With extreme caution, Kara lifted her hand and took his. Clark helped her stand up and gently led her away from the ship.

Chloe, who had moved back over to the ship while they were talking, pulled out a small device that she knew held the data recorded from the ship's flight. She knew where it was from studying Clark's ship and also knew there was a pretty good chance they would need it. The second she realized that Clark and Kara were moving away from the ship, she went over to them and once they were a few feet away, Clark bent down to look at Kara.

"I'm going to pick you up, and you need to wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight, okay?" Clark informed her, not wanting to surprise or scare Kara anymore than she already was. Kara nodded and let him wrap one arm underneath her so he could pick her up while she wrapped her own arms around his neck tightly. Chloe, seeing that he had a hold of the young girl, then came forward and hugged him while he placed his free arms around her waist tightly.

"You two ready?" Clark asked, not willing to start flying unless they were. Seeing them both nod, Clark said, "Hold on tight."

Feeling their hold on him tighten even more, Clark held them close and pushed off the ground with his feet. He heard Kara gasp and whispered, "It's okay," then started flying home.

 **SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

Soon, the three of them landed safely behind the large, red, barn on the Kent farm. Chloe immediately let go of him once she felt steady on the ground and backed away slightly to give Clark room to put Kara down. The minute Kara was down though, she grabbed Clark's hand and held it tightly as she looked at her new surroundings.

"It's alright. We're safe here." Clark told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Kara looked up at him, giving him a small, brave smile and nodded. Clark smiled back, then looked over at Chloe.

"I'm just going to talk to my Mom, then we'll head to the fortress." Clark explained. Chloe nodded and started walking towards the barn to grab her winter coat that she had stashed on the property ever since she learned about the Fortress of Solitude while Clark gently led Kara towards the house.

"Mom? Mom are you here?" Clark called out as he opened the door, still holding Kara's hand.

"In the kitchen Clark." He heard his mother call out. With Kara right behind him, they entered the house and headed to the kitchen.

"What are you doing home already? I thought that you and Lois were coming on the weekend?" Martha suddenly stopped her sentence as she came into the room and saw the young girl with her son, "Oh. Who's this?"

"Her name is Kara. We found her, in a Kryptonian spaceship." Clark added the last part with the slight shock he was still feeling from that bit of information.

"She's from Krypton?" Martha questioned, looking just as shocked as Clark still felt.

"Yeah, she is." Clark confirmed, looking down at the girl. Quickly hiding her shock, Martha smiled and came closer to the two and crouched down so she was more eye level with the young girl.

"Hi Kara, my name is Martha. Nice to meet you." Martha introduced herself, lifting her hand so she could shake Kara's. The blonde however, only moved closer to Clark, pressing her small body against his, staring at the older woman's hand.

Clark then crouched down, which caused Kara to look at him. When he saw that he had her attention, he said, "It's okay. Here on Earth, shaking hands with others is a sign of greeting, or saying 'hello'."

Kara turned her head to look at Martha again and very hesitantly, she lifted her own, much smaller hand, and took Martha's. After a small shake, Kara immediately pulled her hand away and backed into Clark a little more, clearing showing that she still wasn't sure about the new woman. Martha however, gave her smile, still trying to assure the young girl that she was friendly, that she wasn't going to hurt her.

"Mom, we have something we got to go do, questions that need answering. Is it okay if Kara stays here with you while we're gone?" Clark asked. He didn't want to take Kara up to the Fortress of Solitude just yet. He knew that she had to be overwhelmed with everything already and he wasn't sure how she would react to the fortress or the cold.

"Of course she can." Martha agreed. Kara, realizing what was going, immediately pushed even harder against Clark, squeezing his hand do tightly that he knew if he was a human, it would be broken. The older Kryptonian then crouched down so Kara was actually looking down at him now.

"Hey, it's alright. This woman raised me, took care of me when I arrived. She'll take good care of you while I'm gone. And don't worry. I'll be back soon." Clark tried to reassure the younger Kryptonian. Kara stared at him for a moment before glancing back at Martha. Seeing the redheaded woman still smiling at her, the blonde looked back at Clark and nodded.

"I'll see you soon." Clark told her as he stood back up. Kara however surprised him by throwing her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, then pulled away and headed back outside the house where Chloe was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Clark asked, seeing that she was already wearing her jacket.

"Yup." Chloe replied. Once her friend reached her side, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist and shot up into the sky.

 **SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

Within minutes, the two young adults were in the Arctic, landing gracefully on the snow. Well, Clark landed gracefully. Chloe stumbled a little as she tried to get her balance, but Clark held on to her arm to make sure she didn't fall while she steadied herself. Once she was good, he let go and approached the door while Chloe blew hot air onto her already freezing fingers.

"You okay?" Clark asked when he saw Chloe wrapped her arms around herself.

"I always forget to bring mitts when we come up here. The jacket I always remember, but I never think of the mitts." Chloe complained, placing her hands under her arms to warm her fingers. Clark only smiled as he opened the door and let her go inside first, coming up right behind her.

"Kal-El, welcome back." The robot greeted with programed politeness once he saw that they were there.

"Thanks Kelex. I need to ask you something." Clark told him.

"Of course Kal-El. How can I be of service?" Kelex asked, moving to stand in front of the alien.

"Another Kryptonian spaceship landed here, on Earth. There was a young girl inside, her shirt had the same symbol as I wear, the symbol of my family. She said her name was Kara. Who is she?" Clark explained the situation.

"Kara is the daughter of Zor-El and Alura. Her father is Jor-El's younger brother, making you her cousin." Kelex answered immediately, and Clark suddenly felt at a loss for breath.

"We're related?" Clark said with surprise and shock. The minute his Dad had told him he was alien, every bit of information about his own family and planet all told him that he was the only survivor of Krypton. He never thought that he had family out there.

"Indeed. Her parents sent her to come with you so that she will keep you safe here on Earth while you grew up. Though, since she hadn't arrived when you did, I had assumed that she had perished along with the other Kryptonians before she could leave." As Kelex spoke, he brought up a hologram of what appeared to be a family tree. The Kryptonian quickly realized that it was his own, and followed it to his father, then to Zor-El, and ultimately Kara.

"Kelex. Here is the data I took from the ship Kara was on. Can you find out why she is only arriving now?" Chloe asked, handing the robot the device she had taken early that morning.

"Of course." Kelex replied, then hurried off to go do it. Chloe turned back to Clark, only to see her best friend still staring at the family tree that was still up.

"Clark?" Chloe tried to get the alien's attention as she came over to his side. It wasn't until she touched his shoulder that he spoke.

"I'm not the only one of my family to survive." He said, finally looking at her, relief and joy in his blue eyes. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the sight.

She had known Clark ever since they were kids, and knew from an early age that he had been adopted. Before Chloe found out that he was actually from another planet, she had also wondered why he somewhat felt alone. After all, adoption records could be easily tracked so he could find his biological family. Especially if he had her help him out, but when she found out he was from another planet that had been destroyed, that he was the last of his entire people to live, then she finally understood. A part of him would always feel alone because he was alone, in a sense at least. Now though, he wasn't.

"No, you're not." Chloe confirmed with a smile.

 **AN** – Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one will be Kara's first night on Earth, but I'm just letting you all know this now, this story has no set schedule for when updates will occur. I will try to do it at least once every two weeks, but I make no promises as I'm pretty busy with my other writings and other stuff in my life. See you guys next time!


	2. First Night

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – Thank you all so much for your reviews! Glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome.

 **Enjoy!**

By the time Clark had gotten back to the Kent farm, the sun had already set. He made a quick detour to drop Chloe off at her home since that's where he picked her up in the early afternoon before heading home. The lights were still on inside the house, telling him that at least someone was awake, most likely his Mom. Clark barely made it through the door before his Mom approached him.

"Hey, you're back. Did you find out who she is?" Martha immediately asked once she saw that Clark was back. Clark nodded, moving towards the kitchen table and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"She's my cousin." Clark answered, his voice revealing that he was still stunned. Martha pulled out a chair beside her son and sat down.

"Your cousin?" Martha questioned with surprise, placing her hand over his clasped ones.

"Yeah, apparently her Dad and Jor-El were brothers." Clark replied, finally looking over at her.

"And she just arrived? But how?" Martha inquired. If she had left right before Krypton exploded, the same time as Clark, then she should've reached earth the same time he did.

"We gave the data from her ship to Kelex. Her ship got blown off course and into the Phantom Zone, where she was trapped." Clark explained.

"Then, how did she escape?" Martha questioned, trying to figure out how a little girl in a small spaceship could escape from a random spot in space and make it to Earth.

"I have no idea." Clark said. It was then he realized that they were alone, Kara was no where in sight and he asked, "Where is she anyways?"

"I was showing her around the house, and when I went to go get dinner out of the oven, I found her in your bedroom fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her. Don't worry, I just checked on her two minutes ago." Martha filled him in. Clark nodded, letting his Mom know that he heard her, then walked up the stairs, taking off his cape as he did so.

The door to his bedroom was open just a crack and slowly, he came in, not wanting to wake Kara if she was still asleep. He easily saw Kara lying down on the bed on her side, her blonde hair splayed across his pillow. Smiling at the sight, Clark laid his cape over her like a blanket since she was lying on top of the covers and he didn't want to risk waking her.

After making sure that she was still sleeping, he went over to his dresser, grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, then headed to the bathroom to change. Once he had, he went back into his room to put his Superman suit away, but found Kara moving into a sitting position on the bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Clark apologized as he came into the room

"It's okay, I'm a light sleeper." Kara responded, watching him put the blue and red suit in his closet.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked as he turned back to face her, keeping his concerned voice quiet.

"I'm okay. Did you find out what happened?" Kara immediately questioned, a somewhat hopefully expression on her face. Nodding, Clark moved to sit on the edge of the bed by the foot of the mattress. He still wasn't sure how the young girl would react and didn't want to crowd her at all.

"Yeah, Chloe and I did. Kara, your ship, got knocked off the course that it was set on. It sent you into the Phantom Zone, and you got trapped there." Clark informed her. Kara stayed silent for a moment, clearly thinking it over before looking back up at him.

"How long was I there?" Kara wondered, though the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice suggested to Clark that she was actually a little scared of the answer.

"25 years." Clark revealed as gently as he could. To say Kara was shocked would be an understatement. She was beyond shock, she was almost horrified.

"And, there haven't been any others like us? Anyone else from Krypton?" The older Kryptonian asked in desperation. As much as Clark wanted to give her hope, he couldn't lie to her, that would only hurt her more.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Mom and Dad have been dead for 25 years?" Kara said to herself, her voice so quiet that Clark barely heard her. But he did. He also heard her voice break and saw the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"I'm so sorry Kara." Clark told her, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Doing that however, seemed to have broken the dam inside of her and the tears burst from her eyes as sobs wracked her small body.

Feeling his heart break at the sight, Clark moved closer to his cousin and pulled her into her arms, holding tightly as he rubbed her back. Kara immediately returned the hug and moved closer to him as well. So close in fact that she was practically sitting on his lap. Clark responded by tightening his hold even more.

Though he was from Krypton and had felt the grief of finding out that his entire family was dead, his wasn't like the type of pain that Kara so clearly was feeling. He had never known his birth family, never got the chance to love them, not that he remembered anyways. And he had known about all of this for years now. Kara just found out about her family's death, as well as learning that 25 years had passed with them being gone.

Kara continued crying for well over ten minutes before she finally started quieting down, for now at least. Clark knew from experience with his father's death, his human father, that she would cry again later and many more times before the grief would slowly loosen its hold on her. Clark didn't let go of her though and not once did she loosen her grip on him either.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Clark heard Kara whisper once the sobs had fully stopped. Hearing that, Clark pulled away just enough so he could look at her face, seeing the red and swollen eyes, the remaining tears still making their way down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Clark questioned, not understanding why she was apologizing to him at all.

"Mom and Dad told me I was supposed to watch out for you, because you were only a baby, but I wasn't there. I, I'm sorry I left you alone." Kara explained, raising a hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Clark again pulled her close when he heard her say that.

"Oh Kara, that's not your fault. It just, happened." He told the younger Kryptonian. Quickly coming with a response, he added, "But hey, we're together now. I promise I will help you and be here for you on Earth, like teaching you how to use our powers."

"Really?" Kara replied, this time, begin the one to pull away so she could look up at him. Smiling, Clark nodded.

"Really." Clark said as he lifted his hand to wipe the last tear still on Kara's cheek away.

"And I can teach you all about Krypton." Kara told him, giving him a bright smile.

"That would be great. I'd love to hear all about it." Clark responded with a light chuckle, glad that he was able to distract her a little from her grief as well as truly looking forward to learning about his home planet.

When Clark saw Kara try to stifle a yawn, not quite succeeding, he suggested, "Why don't you get some sleep? We can start in the morning."

"Okay." Kara agreed, getting off of him so she could lie back down on the bed. Instead of getting under the covers though, she grabbed his cape which had been pushed against the wall and used it as a blanket.

The superhero was about to get up to leave the room and let Kara sleep when she said, "Night Kal."

Clark was slightly taken by surprise by what she called him, and he looked over at her. He had never been called that before. Whenever he was called by his alien name, it was always Kal-El, never just Kal. It was then that Clark realized he had never even told her what his earth name was either.

"Night Kara." Clark whispered, even though he could tell from her closed eyes and even breathing that she was already fast asleep. He leaned over her, pressed a light kiss on top of her head, then stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 _Kal_ , Clark thought about the nickname that she had given him. He kind of liked it.

 **SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

The alien slowly made his way back downstairs, intending to get a bite to eat as he hadn't eaten anything since that morning. It had been a crazy afternoon and evening after all. His Mom was still there and from the way she was standing by the stairs, was clearly waiting from him.

"What?" Clark asked her when he saw the strange expression on the older woman's face.

"Nothing, you just look happy." His Mom answered.

"I kinda am." He told her, heading towards the couch.

"I'm glad. Which is why I hate to ask this." His Mom said, causing him to stop right in his tracks.

"Ask what?" Clark wondered, sounding a little scared of what she wanted to tell him that could bring his mood down.

"What are you planning on doing?" Martha asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kara. What are you going to do?" Martha repeated her question with more detail since her son didn't understand what she was asking.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, sounding a little more frightful of the answer as he now had an idea what his Mom was getting at.

"Clark, I know that she's your family but, you're just out of college with a minimum paying job in a tiny apartment. Are you're planning on taking her with you? Do you know how much it costs raising a kid in the city?" While Martha didn't like bringing this up with her son right now, it needed to be addressed.

"I, I haven't really thought that far ahead." Clark answered. He thought of some possibilities before he said, "Well, she can stay here, can't she? You did a good job with me. And I could come home a lot more and help you and help her settle in."

"Clark, though I've always wanted more children, I'm too old. I'm having a hard enough time keeping this farm up." Martha replied.

"Well, then, we can lease the farm out and you can move into the city and we can get a large apartment and take care of Kara together. We could make it work." Clark insisted. He had just found out he had a cousin and she was with him now, he couldn't lose her.

"And what about being Superman? What it someone finds out your connection to her and decides to use her against you?" Clark didn't have an answer to that, as he didn't even think about the danger he could end up putting her in simply because he was Superman.

"And what about her powers? It would be a lot harder for her to hide them in the city. Not to mention, you grew up knowing about them and learning to control them. Kara is what, 12, 13? It might be harder for her to learn and to keep hidden." His Mom pointed out, sounding just as upset as he was.

"She's the only Kryptonian family I got Mom. What am I supposed to do? I can't just abandon her." Clark demanded, needing an answer since none of his would work.

"I know sweetheart, I know. But, you have to be realistic too." Martha said quietly, feeling terrible for crushing her son's spirits right now, even though it was necessary.

Clark didn't say anything to that. He just stared at her for a long moment before he turned around and walked further into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He knew that his Mom was right, that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't take care of Kara. He simply didn't have the money, resources, and with him being Superman, it would put her in too much danger.

Slowly, Martha went over to her son, sitting down on the couch beside him. Putting her arm around his shoulders, she said, "Just, think about this. This isn't something you can just jump into without looking."

"You and Dad kinda did." Clark reminded her.

"Yes, but to be honest, we were at a place where we ready to take care of a child. Are you?" His Mom didn't wait for an answer as she stood and went upstairs, leaving Clark alone to think.

This was one of the few times Clark had no idea what to do. Throughout his entire childhood and teenage years, all of his focus was keeping his powers hidden and staying out of the spotlight so no one would find out that he was actually an alien. When his powers started to grow, and he learned a little more about his heritage, he did his best to learn to control them and used them to help others, becoming a superhero in the process. It was obvious to him that that was what he supposed to do.

Now though, it was as though he was fighting himself. Every instinct in his body was telling him to find a way to make it work, to keep his cousin with him so he could help her, be there for her, protect her. But his brain argued, logic telling him that it wouldn't work as he had no money, no place for her to stay, and that it would be way too dangerous for her to be with him if anyone found out about his secret identity.

Slowly making up his mind as logic started winning his internal fight, an idea came to the Kryptonian's mind. Quickly moving to the kitchen where the phone was so he wouldn't give himself a chance to change his mind, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number he had memorized over the last few years.

"Hey Eliza, I know it's late, but, I have very sudden and serious question."

 **AN** – I know that in Smallville, since it took three years for Clark to arrive to earth, he was three years old since he aged during the trip, but I'm not sure that happened in Supergirl, because if it did, Kara would've been 16 when she arrived and not 13, so for this story, both her and Clark were in suspended animation and they didn't age during the trip. Just in case any of you were wondering. Next chapter will be up in the next two weeks sometime.


	3. A Hard Decision

**Disclaimer** – Own nothing.

 **To power214063** – Thank you so much for your review! I'm already on it! This story will have Clark and Kara adventures from before the show and during the show, don't worry. Hope you like this chapter.

 **To SherlockHolmes4884** – Thank you so much for your review! And for pointing out the typo. Yes it is supposed to be 'where the calculations'. This chapter will have more information on Eliza. Since we haven't seen much of Clark in Supergirl and they kinda have confirmed that at least part of the Smallville universe happened with Clark in the show, I'm trying to kind of mix the two together. Since they are the same character I'm thinking it shouldn't be too hard since there shouldn't be too much of a difference. If it's bad, I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter though.

 **To** – Thank you for your review! Don't worry, I have no plans to stop writing! Hope you like this chapter!

 **AN** – And I'm back! Sorry this chapter is a bit late. The time I was planning on working on this chapter turned out to be the time my computer decided to be stupid and wouldn't let me do anything on it at all. I've now finally found a job as well, so warning you all, I'm going to be a bit busier so updates will most likely not come on a schedule anymore. I'm really sorry about that, but I am working on several other stories as well and just don't have that much time anymore. I promise you all though, there are at least five more chapters after this one which I will do my best to finish and post. Here is chapter 3, which has Clark teaching Kara about her powers. Hope you all like it!

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning, Clark was surprised when he woke up in the guest room. He had never slept in this room before. It only took about a minute though for his memories of what happened yesterday to come back. He quickly pushed himself off the bed and started walking to his bedroom to check on Kara.

Opening his bedroom door slowly, not wanting to wake her if she was still asleep, he peaked inside. Seeing that she was indeed still fast asleep on his bed, his red cape still covering her small frame, Clark gently closed the door and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Morning Mom." Clark greeted as he came downstairs, seeing his Mom standing in front of the stove, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the air.

"Morning. Is Kara still sleeping?" Martha asked, glancing at her son over her shoulder before turning back to the pan where the pancakes she was making were, checking to make sure that none of them were burning.

"Last I checked." Clark answered as he sat down at the kitchen table, putting his elbows on the table and his chin on his clasped hands. Within minutes, the pancakes were done, she put several on a plate and placed it on the table in front of Clark. Her son however, made no move whatsoever to start eating.

"You alright?" Martha wondered, seeing the deep, thoughtful look in her son's eyes.

"I called Eliza Danvers last night." Clark revealed. Martha nodded, knowing exactly what they must've talked about.

Not long after she, and her husband Jonathan told Clark about how they found him in a spaceship during the meteor shower, Clark immediately started trying to figure out what exactly he was, where he was from, and why he came to earth. He then met Professor Swan, who knew how to read the Kryptonian language and translated the message left in Clark's spaceship for him, which told him who he was and why he had been sent to Earth. It was during that time, when the Professor introduced them all to the Danvers family.

Jeremiah Danvers was a brilliant scientist and his wife Eliza, was a bio-engineer. They also had a daughter who was about a year older than Kara. After Professor Swan passed away, Clark became much closer to the family as they helped him learn more about his powers and heritage. Until he found the pieces needed to create the Fortress of Solitude and Kelex was activated that is, then he learned everything else he needed to know. They were still very close though. It wasn't surprising at all to Martha that Clark would've contacted them for advice.

"And?" Martha pushed a little when Clark didn't say anything, sitting down in the chair beside her son.

"Well, she agrees with you, that it wouldn't be safe for Kara. And I do think that it would be good for her to have a normal, human, childhood. She's already lost her entire family and people, that's way more than most kids go through." Clark informed her.

"That's true. Did she give you any ideas on what to do then?" Martha wondered, easily able to tell from the still thoughtful look in Clark's eyes that Eliza must've given had some sort of an idea that he was still thinking about.

"She gave me one, but she wants to talk to Jeremiah and Alex about it first." The young man answered. Before Martha could ask what it was, they heard the small pitter patter of feet on the steps. They both turned to see Kara slowly coming down the stairs, eyes still slightly red and a little puffy from her crying last night, and her blonde hair a little messy from her tossing and turning on the bed.

"Morning Kara. Did you sleep okay?" Clark asked with a small smile. Kara shrugged at first, then gave a small nod as she came over to them and sat down on the chair on the other side of Clark while he started putting the butter on his own pancakes, then covered them with syrup.

"You want something to eat dear?" Martha inquired, standing up to go make another plate for the young girl even though she hadn't answered yet. Kara hadn't eaten at all yesterday, not that Martha knew about anyways, so she had to be hungry, especially if she was anything like her cousin.

"Yes please." Kara replied politely. Martha gave her a smile before grabbing another plate and put two pancakes on it. As she placed the plate in front of Kara though, she stared it as though she had no idea what it was.

"Is something wrong?" Martha questioned, seeing weird expression on Kara's face.

"What, what is this?" Kara asked, looking up at Martha before turning her gaze to Clark as she waited for an answer.

"Pancakes." Clark answered, though from the even more confused look on Kara's face, the name had no meaning to her and he said, "Don't worry, they're really good, especially if you put butter and syrup on them."

Kara still looked confused and little unsure, telling both Clark and Martha that she still had no idea what they were talking about. Of all the things they expected with having another Kryptonian with them, this wasn't it. Neither of them had even really considered that the food on Clark and Kara's home planet would be different. Martha wasn't exactly sure what to say or how to explain what pancakes, syrup, or butter was, but Clark though cut a small piece of his pancakes and stabbed it with his fork.

"Here, try it." Clark said, offering the fork to the young girl. Slowly, Kara took the fork and ate the piece of pancake that was on it. Immediately she smiled brightly as she finished chewing.

"That tastes amazing!" Kara exclaimed, causing her cousin to let out a small chuckle as he grabbed the butter and syrup, putting them in front of her.

"Here's the butter and syrup." Clark told her, pointing to each condiment so she knew which one was which. He then showed her how to use the butter and pour the syrup. He had to stop her with that because she almost overflowed the plate. She then dived right it, finishing both pieces of pancakes within minutes.

"Would you like more?" Martha wondered with a knowing smile when Kara finished.

"Yes please." Kara replied, putting her knife and fork down on the table. Martha grabbed the plate and headed back to the counter to fill up the young Kryptonian's plate.

"So Kara," Clark said, and waited for her to look over at him before he continued, "when you're done, would you like me to show you around the farm."

"Okay." Kara responded, giving him a smile. The minute his Mom put Kara's plate back on the table though, she put all of her attention back on the food and started filling her mouth, again causing both Clark and Martha to smile.

 **SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

After they finished eating, and Clark changed his clothes, he showed Kara around the farm. He mostly just showed her the sheds, the garden, the few cows they still had that his Mom had yet to sell. Kara seemed more entertained by them than humans usually were. They must not have had them on Krypton either. He didn't take her out on the fields as there were a lot of them, but he did explain to her what their purpose was. He saved the barn for last, explaining the stables and the loft and the farm equipment still inside.

"How come you don't have as many pets as you say you used to have?" Kara asked, looking at the empty stables that had been completely cleaned out as they walked down from the loft. Clark put his hand on her shoulder and started gently leading her out of the building once they were on the ground.

"Well, after my Dad died," Clark started, then remembered that he hadn't told her about Jonathan Kent when he saw the slightly confused look on her face, and he explained, "my Earth Dad, there wasn't really anyone to keep it going. My Mom couldn't keep it all up by herself, and I was going off to college in the city, so I wasn't here to help."

"How did he die?" Kara questioned, her tone a lot more quiet and hesitant then before, like she was unsure if whether or not she should be asking such a question.

"Heart attack." Clark answered. When the questioning look again appeared on Kara's face, he added, "I'll explain that one later."

Kara only nodded, and they continued their way out of the barn. Once they were outside, the blonde girl looked around the yard, then walked over towards the closest fence that surrounded the empty field.

"It's really pretty here." Kara stated, crossing her arms on top of the wooden fence, putting her chin on her arms as she looked out over the fields and the white, fluffy, clouds that lined the horizon.

"Yeah, we like it." Clark told her, looking at the scenery as well. He let her stare for a minute longer before he asked, "You ready to learn about your powers now?"

"Yeah." Kara replied with an excited tone, a smile on her face and her blue eyes brightening up completely as she turned her head to look at him.

"Okay, what do you want to learn first?" Clark wondered, not sure exactly where to start teaching her.

"Well, what can we all do?" Kara asked. Clark just smiled though and held out his hand for her to take. When she did, he started leading her into the field where they would be away from all the buildings so she could practice without setting something on fire. He had learned that lesson the hard way and had a feeling his Mom would not appreciate another shed being burned to the ground.

 **SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

For the rest of the day, Clark and Kara stayed outside while he showed her what they, as Kryptonians on a planet with a yellow sun, could do. She picked up the flying pretty quick, and she had a lot of fun doing it. Then he showed her how fast they could run, and how strong they were. The young blonde didn't get much practice with the strength as there wasn't much on the farm that wasn't needed to be in good condition.

With every skill Clark taught her, he made sure to stress the importance of making sure that she learned to control her emotions. There had been more times than he can count where he had gotten too angry or too upset and had lost control of his powers and was almost caught. And a few times where he had been seen which pretty much always caused a lot of trouble.

During the hours they stayed outside practicing, Kara proved to be a very quick study, easily following Clark's instructions. When he showed her his heat vision though, the younger Kryptonian hit a wall. She tried many times but so far, was unable to do anything.

"I can't get this right!" Kara complained in frustration, clenching her fists tightly.

"It's okay Kara, it just takes practice. Believe me, I know. I once destroyed part of the tractor when I started learning to use my heat vision. I also burned down a shed." Clark informed his cousin as he walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder when he reached her side. Kara took a deep breath, getting ready to try again.

"Clark! Kara! Supper!" Both of the Kryptonians turned their heads to look at the house when they heard Martha call them. The redhead was standing on the porch, staring at them. They had eaten breakfast so late that it was practically brunch, so they had eaten anything since then and they were both fairly hungry.

"Coming!" Clark answered loudly so his Mom would be able to hear him. He then looked over at Kara with a small smile and said, "Race you?"

Kara smiled back and immediately started running towards house without waiting for a countdown or for anyone to say 'go'. Clark quickly ran after her with a smile of his own. She looked back to see if he was following her, and when she did see him, she turned her head bac, laughing as she did so. While Clark could have easily gotten ahead of her, he decided to let her win. She sure gave him a run for his money though.

"Wow, you're fast." Clark commented once they reached the door and started making their way inside. Kara only smiled proudly as she started walking towards the kitchen table and sat down with her older cousin following her.

 _RING!_

Kara jumped when she heard the phone ring and Clark quickly put his hand on her shoulder to assure her that everything was fine. He then started to explain what a phone was while Martha went over to answer it.

"Hello?" Martha asked, waiting a second before she continued, "Oh, hi Eliza."

Clark immediately stopped his explanation to his cousin and looked over at his Mom who was already staring at him. He had been expecting Eliza to call him back after their conversation last night, but he didn't expect her calling so soon. Knowing that the bio-engineer was calling for him, he stood up.

"Yeah, he's right here." Martha said before moving the phone away from her ear and held it for her son who was already coming towards her. When he grabbed it, he titled his head in Kara's direction, silently asking his Mom to get his cousin out of the room. Nodding, his Mom turned around to face Kara.

"Kara? Would you like to come help me with something in the backyard?" Martha asked the young girl. Kara looked a little stunned as she had practically just sat down, but she nodded.

"Okay." Kara replied before getting off her chair. She then walked over to Martha and followed the older woman outside of the house while Clark lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hi Eliza." Clark said into the phone once the door had closed.

 _"_ _His Clark. So, I talked it over with Jeremiah, and we agreed that if you wanted, Kara could stay here with us."_ Eliza Danvers informed him.

"Really?" Clark questioned, feeling not only guilty with the idea of letting Kara live with a family she didn't know, but also making someone else raise his cousin.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Eliza immediately replied. Clark though, was already starting to second-guess this idea. After spending more time with Kara, he grew to hate the thought of her being with a different family even more than he did before.

"What about Alex? Is she okay with suddenly having an alien sister?" Clark asked, knowing that their daughter also had to be considered in all of this. Since Kara and Alex were close to the same age, they would most likely be going to the same school which meant Alex would also have to look out for her.

 _"_ _Alex has agreed as well."_ Eliza answered with a slight hesitation. That was enough for Clark to feel even more uneasy about this idea.

"Are you sure Eliza?" Clark couldn't help but ask.

 _"_ _We wouldn't have said yes if we weren't."_ When Clark didn't say anything to that, Eliza said, _"I'm getting the feeling you are reluctant to let her go."_

"Would it be weird if I said you're right about that?" Clark wondered. He had Kara hadn't even been together for two full days, yet already he loved her like a sister.

 _"_ _Of course not Clark. She is your cousin, and you two have finally found each other. It perfectly reasonable that you don't want to be separated from her again. Even if you two have only been together a few days."_ Eliza replied, easily seeing what was going on with the young man.

"I just wish that she could stay with me." Clark admitted, looking down at the floor.

 _"_ _I know Clark, but you have to think of Kara, and what she needs. If you honestly think she'd be better off with you, then keep her."_ Eliza responded. Clark though shook his head, knowing that he wasn't able to give Kara what she needed, no matter how much he wanted to.

"No, she'd be better off with you." Clark objected before adding, "I just, hate this."

 _"_ _I know."_

"Warning you, I'm going to come over to visit her, a lot." The Kryptonian told her after a minute of silence.

 _"_ _Anytime you'd want, we'd love to have you."_ Clark could tell that she was smiling from the lighthearted tone.

"Thank you Eliza." Clark said, not able to think of anything else that could even remotely express how grateful he was that Eliza and Jeremiah were willing to take care of his new-found cousin, especially so last minute and on a permeant basis.

 _"_ _You're welcome."_

"I'll try to drop her off either tomorrow or the day after." Clark told her, deciding that it would be better for Kara to leave soon so she could get used to the Danvers family and bond with them, though he was already wishing he could have more time with her.

 _"_ _We'll see you then."_ Clark waited until he heard the click, telling him that she had hung up before he did the same.

Putting the phone on the counter, Clark walked over to the window where he got a clear view of his Mom and Kara in the garden, digging up what appeared to be potatoes. They were both smiling and were talking with each other, but Clark didn't bother listening in on their conversation. At that moment, all he could think of was how to tell Kara that he was taking her to another family who will be the ones taking care of her, that she wouldn't be staying with him. And he had no idea how to do it.

 **AN** – So, for those of you who have no idea who Professor Swan is, he is a character from the TV show Smallville, which is about Superman as he grew up and became a superhero. Since Supergirl mentioned Chloe, who is also a character from that show, I decided that it's very possible Professor Swan could've existed. And since we don't exactly know how Clark met the Danvers, I decided to use Swan as the link between the two. Hope you guys liked this chapter! See you next time, where Clark will tell Kara about her staying with the Danvers and dropping her off.


	4. Another Family

**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing.

 **To Alex13** – Thanks for your review! I hope that 'wow' meant you like the story! Hope you like this chapter as well!

 **To TeelanaFalcao** – Thanks for your review! Glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well!

 **To baratta jennifer** \- Thanks for your review! Glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well!

 **AN** – I am so sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter and post it. I have been very busy with my new job and writing some other fanfictions, specifically my Teen Wolf one. I did intend to post earlier, but I have been more busier than I thought I would be. That being said, I again, do not know when I will finish and post the next chapter. There are more coming, I promise, but I have no idea when I will have time to write it as my focus is on two other stories right now.

Also, I had a bit of hard time writing this chapter, because I honestly, cannot imagine what it would've been like for Clark to explain to Kara why she couldn't stay with him, how Kara would've reacted or how much she would've understood. I also can't imagine how it would've been for the two of them to find each other and then have to say goodbye only days later. I tried to do my very best with this chapter, but if it's written badly or unbelievable, I'm really sorry.

I hope you all like this chapter!

 **Enjoy!**

The next day, Clark awoke again in the guest bedroom as he let Kara sleep in his bed for what was to be her last night in the house, for now at least, though she didn't know that. He quickly remembered that today was the day he had to tell Kara that she couldn't stay with him and that he was going to take her to the Danvers, who had gladly volunteered to take the young girl in and raise her, give her a normal childhood. But that didn't keep the feeling of dread from seeping into his stomach.

Despite that though, Clark pushed himself out of bed, got dressed and headed to the bathroom. Once he was finished there, he opened the door, planning on going to wake Kara, only to find her coming towards the bathroom. The sight of her made the guilt and dread for what he had to tell her immediately worsened, but Clark forced himself to smile and say, 'good morning'. She said 'good morning' back with a bright smile, then headed into the bathroom while he made his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning." Martha greeted her son as he came down the stairs.

"Morning." Clark replied, coming over to her to grab some breakfast. He paused for a moment when he saw it was pancakes again. Normally, his Mom wouldn't make the same thing twice in a row, but it had been clear that Kara loved them so it was most likely she was making more just for her, causing another shot of guilt to rush through him. He grabbed two plates in response to the feeling, deciding to get Kara's ready while she was still upstairs.

"Is Kara up?" Martha asked as she moved out of the way so Clark could fill up the plates.

"Yeah, she's just in the bathroom." Clark answered. He quickly put at least three pancakes on both plates and was about to head over to the table when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"Hey," His Mom waited until he looked up at he before she finished, "it'll be okay."

Clark was about to respond, about to tell his Mom all of the doubt and dread he was feeling when a soft and sweet voice said, "Good morning."

"Morning Kara." Martha Kent greeted the young girl as she bounded towards them, looking, perky, for lack of better term. The smile on her face made the guilt weigh heavier in Clark's stomach as he knew that once she knew that he was going to have her live with the Danvers and not with him, the smile would disappear. Clark did his best to hide it though as he took his plate and went to sit at the table.

"Are we having pancakes again?" Kara asked, sitting at the table beside her older cousin.

"That we are sweetie." Martha answered, coming over to the table. As she put the blonde's plate down in front of her, she said, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Kara told her with a bright smile before turning to her food and diving right in. Clark grinned slightly at the sight, but as he looked at his own plate, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach even though it was practically impossible for him to get sick.

Kara quickly noticed and asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not hungry right now." Clark replied, looking over at his little cousin with a slight smile as she sounded worried.

"You're not sick, are you?" Kara wondered, her tone even more worried than it was before.

"No, I just don't really have an appetite." Clark answered, trying his best to assure her that he was okay. However, Kara seemed to see right through him.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde questioned, staring up at him. Clark sighed, then looked over at his Mom, who had been watching the entire conversation. They both knew that Kara probably wasn't going to stop asking, and since Clark was planning on dropping Kara off at the Danvers in the afternoon, now was probably as good as time as any to tell her.

"Kara, there's something I need to talk to you about." Clark told her. Kara began to look uneasy and a little worried, but slowly nodded her head.

"Okay." Kara responded, dropping her fork and turning to face him. Clark stared at her for a minute, then looked over his shoulder at his Mom, who was doing her best to appear as though she wasn't listening. Normally, she would have left the room, but since she still had food cooking on the stove, she stayed to keep it from being burned and started a fire. Her presence though caused her son though to start feeling a little claustrophobic.

"How about we talk outside?" Clark said, turning back to face Kara.

"Okay." Kara again replied, though the uneasiness and worry on her face got worse. But, she stood up when her older cousin did and let him lead her out of the house.

Clark wasn't sure to be either worried or impressed when Kara didn't say a word as he explained the idea, his plan while they walked around the yard. He told her about the Danvers, how they were great people who could give her a real, normal, childhood. He explained how he wasn't going to be able to take care of her, and how it wasn't safe for her due to his job as Superman, but she said nothing at all. It unnerved him, and made the guilt he was already feeling worse.

"Kara? Can you please say something?" Clark asked once the silence became too much for him, stopping in his tracks before looking over at the blonde, who had also stopped but was looking at the ground instead of up at him.

"I want to stay with you." Kara said with a quiet voice. Clark moved to stand in front of his younger cousin, then got to his knees and looked up at her.

"I know. But you'll be safe with Eliza and Jeremiah and you'll be happier. They are great people, and they actually have a daughter, so you'd have an older sister. Or at least, a friend. You'll be safe." Clark replied, hoping that Kara would maybe be happy with having a sister-like figure, or at least, would be okay with it enough so that this separation wouldn't be as hard as it was already becoming.

"We're still supposed to stay together. It's our family mantra." Kara told him, as though it was fact that he should be aware of.

"What?" Clark questioned as his brows furrowed, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"The symbol, for the house of El. The one you wear on your suit. It means El Mayarah, which means 'stronger together.'" Kara informed him. Once she saw him nod as understanding and slight surprise dawned on him, she added, "We're supposed to be together. It makes us strong."

"Just you being here Kara, has already made me stronger, more than you know." Clark told her. Kara however, gave him a quizzical look, clearly not getting what he was saying. The older Kryptonian sighed, glanced down at the ground for a moment, then looked up at her, revealing that his eyes were starting to fill with tears. He never expected this would be so hard.

"For my entire life, I've felt so alone. I was the only Kryptonian, the only one with these powers, the only one left of my family. But finding you, alive, and here with me, finding out I'm not the only one, makes me realize I'm not. And I'm so happy you are here." Clark revealed, holding Kara's smaller hands in his larger ones.

"Then why do I have to go? I could stay with you and help you. I'm strong on this Earth too, just like you." Kara questioned, her own blue eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, I have no doubt you are strong, probably even stronger than me, but this world has many dangers, and you don't know how to use your powers, or know much about this world. As much as I'd love to be the one to help you, it would be too dangerous for you to stay with me as you learn all of it. I have a lot of enemies, and I don't want you to get hurt." Clark responded.

"I'm supposed to protect you." Kara protested with her eyes back down on the ground, though it was a slightly half-hearted, as though she knew that he wasn't going to budge.

"I know Kara, but, now, I'm the one who has to protect you." Clark said, "Don't worry, one day, we will fight together, side by side, and we'll protect each other. I promise."

Kara slowly looked up at him, showing her older cousin that the tears were now running down her face. Moving completely on instinct, Clark pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she wrapped her smaller arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. As he felt her body shaking with silent sobs in his arms, Clark wished with every fiber of his being that he could take back everything he said and tell her that could stay with him, but he didn't. As much as he hated it, he knew that her being with Eliza and Jeremiah was for the best.

Slowly, Kara calmed down and pulled herself out of his embrace. Clark watched her worriedly, but she quickly wiped her eyes, determined to be brave, just like she knew her parents would want her to. Staring at Clark's face, she was again struck with how much he looked like his father.

"You look a lot like Uncle Jor-El you know." Kara told him as she finished wiping her face.

"Yeah?" Clark said, giving her a small, questioning smile. Kara nodded, then laid her hand high on his cheek, her thumb just below the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, but you have Auntie Lara's eyes. She always had pretty eyes, kind eyes." Kara replied. Clark's smile deepened when he heard that, feeling even more grateful to the universe that his cousin had survived Krypton and was now here with him.

Every time he tried to learn more about his biological family, he found a lot of information about his father, but barely anything about his mother. It was beyond amazing to know that he did have a piece of his mother, however small it was. Clark immediately pulled her into his embrace again, hating that soon, he would have to let go.

 **SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

The flight over to the Danvers' had never felt so short to the older Kryptonian as he flew through the air with the younger Kryptonian in his arms a few hours later. Kara was holding on to him as tight as she could, like she didn't want to let go, causing Clark to tighten his own hold on her. They weren't even at Eliza and Jeremiah's yet and already he was dreading the moment he would have to let go of his little cousin and leave her with a family she didn't know.

Thinking about it now, the thought was so cold. How could he just up and abandon her? His only living, blood-related family? She was only what, 12, 13 years old? She was too young to have lost her parent, her planet. And now, to have her cousin leave her with a bunch of strangers seemed almost cruel. But Clark forced himself to remember that he was doing this _for_ her. She would be safer there, and would be able to have a normal childhood. That's what she needed and what she deserved.

"We're here Kara." Clark told her as he set her down on the ground. The blonde immediately looked over at the house in the distance. Seeing the adults, Eliza and Jeremiah, Kara took a step backwards. Clark immediately crouched down next to her, putting his large hand on her small shoulder.

"Kara?" The young alien turned her head to look at him, revealing the tears welling up in her eyes. Clark instinctively pulled her into his embrace and whispered, "Hey, it's okay. They will keep you safe, help you understand your powers, and give you a childhood that you deserve."

"Will I ever see you again?" Kara wondered, her voice cracking slightly from her fight to hold back her tears. Clark felt his heart tighten at the sound and realization, and tighten his hold on her in response.

"Of course you will. I promise. I will try my hardest to visit you every chance I get." Clark assured her. He was about to pull away when he heard her saying something else.

"I love you Kal-El." Hearing those words, Clark tightened his grip again, laying his cheek on top of her head before giving her a gentle kiss on her golden hair before pulling away so could look straight at her.

"I love you too. Don't worry, before you know it, we will be together again." Clark promised her. Kara nodded, lowering her head as she tried to keep from anymore tears falling down.

Clark however, placed one hand under her chin and tilted her head back up. Once she was again looking at him, he lifted his other hand and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. He pulled her into his arms again in another tight hug, though he knew he just delaying the inevitable. Soon, he would have to let go and take her down to the Danvers.

This time, it was Kara who pulled away. She hastily wiped her face, trying to hide that fact that she had been crying and gave him a brave smile. Clark smiled in response, though his was a sad one, more like grimace. He didn't want to leave her anymore than she wanted to stay with this family she never met, but it was for the best. They could keep her safe and give her a normal childhood. She deserved that.

Realizing that they were both as ready as they ever would be, Clark stood up and held out his hand which Kara immediately grabbed. Together, they made their way across the small field towards the large house. Eliza and Jeremiah stood on the porch, waiting for them to come closer before they approached as they didn't want to scare her.

Clark then stopped in his tracks, crouched down so he was eye-level with Kara, then hugged her again, not even caring that they had hugged so many times already. The blonde immediately returned the embrace, though she stared at the couple over Clark's shoulder. As they again pulled away, the older Kryptonian looked over at the Danvers before looking back at Kara, and gave her a gently nudge in their direction. Slowly, she began to walk towards them.

"I know I'm not your Mom sweetheart, but you are safe here." Clark heard Eliza tell Kara once she came to stand in front of them. He then turned and pushed himself into the air. He had to leave now, positive that one more look at Kara's innocent, sad, and scared face would have him taking her back to the Kent farm and promising that she could stay with him.

Normally, flying through the air was so easy, after he had gotten the hang of it of course. But as he flew away from the Danvers' home, he had never had such a hard time flying then he did at that moment. It was almost like the wind was trying to push him back down to the ground. He fought through it though, silently telling himself that this was for the best.

 **SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

It was late before Clark finally arrived back on the farm. He had taken a longer path home, trying to clear his head. Once he was home though, he didn't go into the house. He sat down on the steps at the back entrance of the house and watched as the sky started turning darker, stars beginning to appear. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting outside when the door suddenly opened and he looked up to see his Mom coming out of the house.

"So, did you get her there safely?" Martha asked as she sat down on the steps beside her son.

"Yeah, I did." Clark answered, looking down at the ground. Martha stayed silent for a moment before she wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders.

"Hey, you did the right thing Clark." The redheaded woman tried to comfort her only son, pulling him closer to her.

"I know, doesn't mean it was easy though." Clark replied, subconsciously relaxing into his Mom's embrace.

"It hardly ever is." Martha agreed.

For another few minutes, they sat in silence. Martha couldn't fully imagine how hard it must've been for her son to leave the only blood family he had with someone else. Even though Kara had only been with them for about two days, she and Clark quickly hit it off. She had clung to him like a little sister and Clark responded with the protectiveness and patience of an older brother. Aliens or not, they were just two kids who had lost their entire family and only had each other. Now though, they were separated yet again.

Deciding that it might good to give Clark a distraction, Martha suddenly stood up and held out a hand to Clark. Somewhat surprised at his Mom's actions, he grabbed and stood up as well.

"Come on, let's get inside before you get sick." Martha somewhat teased him as they both knew that with Clark being Kryptonian, it was impossible for him to get sick by any Earthly diseases. Clark gave his Mom a half smile, but it was clear that it was somewhat forced as his mind was still on the little girl who he left with a family of strangers.

 **AN** \- Again, if I wrote this chapter badly, I'm really sorry. The reason I wrote it like this is because one, Kara is 13 years old. She's not stupid, just a little, ignorant of how things work on earth. Two, I don't think there are really many differences between earth and Krypton, besides technology, knowledge, and planets. So I think she would've understood what Clark was trying to say. Three, I think that since one of the last things Kara's parents told her to do was to take care of Clark, she would've taken it very seriously as she traveled, before she slept in the suspended animation, (it was said in the beginning of season 3 that she was awake for some of it). So, I think she would've been very upset that Clark was the one trying to take care of her because she was told the opposite and in a weird way, felt guilty that she didn't even though it wasn't her fault. I hope that I wrote this chapter at least, somewhat okay and that you all followed my train of thought. See you guys next time.


End file.
